Listen to your Heart
by StandInTheRain17
Summary: Mai does not know what she should do. But what she doesn't know is that she is part of something much bigger than she ever thought possible. MaixNaru. Chapters are short at first, but get longer, first case starts on chapter 10.
1. Gone

**I do not own Ghost Hunt… This is a NaruxMai fanfic. The plot is confusing but it will become clear…Hopefully: P A lot of my ideas are from other fanfics that I liked. Please let me know if you have any ideas about my story I am open. Mai is going to be a surprise! I know my chapters are not long now but in the further you get the longer the chapters are! And just drop me a review because I love them!**

* * *

I looked at the boy across from me as he rejected my confession. How could he be so cold, he thinks I could love his brother and not him? Why did he have to be such an idiot? He walked forward not looking back. I just stared at his back until he disappeared. What am I going to do now? I stood in that spot until darkness took over the sky and I heard my name being called from afar. I slowly walked towards the voices, my movements robotic like. Ayako was the first to ask if I was okay, looking for bruises and scratches. I opened my mouth to talk but no sound came out. The gang, made up of Ayako a Priestess, Monk a…Monk, John a priest, Yasu a researcher and Masako the medium, but were missing Lin the omioji and of course Oliver Davis the narcissist… eh Paranormal researcher. I followed them back to the cabin we had been staying in. I walked straight to the room I was sharing with Ayako and Masako. I shut the door quickly, grabbed a pillow and cried till I fell asleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight flooded into my room. I quickly looked around and saw that Masako and Ayako were already up. From the looks of it they must have already packed. I groaned as I thought of what was to come next. I slowly got out of bed and threw my clothes into my suitcase, no organization needed. I guess it was time to head back to Shibuya, Naru… Oliver found his brothers body, which I was still having an uneasy feeling in my gut about; He had no need to stay. Oh how I wished he still had a reason! I could give him several. I love you; I love you and I LOVE YOU! In my frustration I had ripped everything out of my suitcase and it was now scattered across the room. Sigh. Another 30 minutes later I excited the room with my suitcase in tow. Once I walked into the room the chatter had been silenced. Everyone stared at me with a mixture of expressions on their faces, Concern, anger, confusion and mostly sadness.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked to break the silence. They seemed shocked that I was the first to talk.

"We were going to leave after you woke up, breakfast on the road." Monk said. "Well I have one more thing I have to do-." "They already left Mai." Masako said in a sorrowful voice. I stared at my hands, I had unconsciously been hoping I could change Oliver's mind. "Oh… well then let's go I would like to go home."I said tears streaming down my face. Monk came to give me a hug but I brushed past him and ran to the car. I slammed my bag into the trunk and climbed into the car. Everybody climbed into Monks SUV. He had to get a big car, taking three cars on cases was getting hard. I guess it won't be anymore. My life had gone from being solid lines to little dots not knowing where to draw a line so the dots connected. I leaned my head against the window and fell asleep.

* * *

**Tell me how it is and if I should continue on with the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Life goes on

**_I Do not own Ghost hunt or the songs in this story. _**

**_ Bold is when Mai is thinking inside of the song. She is still singing._**

* * *

I stare at the ceiling. Sleep had eluded me last night. A week passed since Oliver left. I would need to get a new job. My last pay check from SPR would be gone soon. What do I even want to do? I still have to go to school. I was hoping to graduate this year. But I need to support myself. Well staying in bed will do nothing. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I put on black skinny jeans and pink tank top on and pink flip flops. I grabbed my purse and headed out of my apartment. I made sure to lock it. Both locks. I don't live in the nicest parts of Shibuya per say. I tightened my grip on my purse as I walked down the street my grip did not lessen until I walked into a Bar&Grill. I sat down at one of the tables and looked at the stage. Ding! I nearly leapt out of my seat when I saw they were hiring. I loved to sing! That's when it hit me. Plan, okay I am going to sing here for work hopefully get some good tips. I need to learn how to control my psychic powers so that takes books and a teacher. I need to graduate this year. Say goodbye to having a life. I need to brush up on my dancing skills. All this was going through my head as I walked toward the bar.

"Excuse me I saw that you were Hiring, and I was looking for a job. Is there a place where I can get an application?" I asked. The tall red head looked me over. "Hi, I am Hime, I own this and there is no application to this job, do you see that microphone?" She asked pointing to the stage. I nodded my head. "Good now go up there and sing a song, depends on how the customers like you, that's how you get the job. Today's a busy day so you better be good. I don't want to hear any booing." She said to me washing the mug in her hand. Yeah okay sure I can do that, no pressure or anything, I thought. I walked slowly to the microphone then looked back at Hime, she just gave a nod. I picked up the mic and spoke. "Hello, My name is Mai and I will be singing a song today."Obviously I thought as an afterthought. I looked around me and saw a guitar ( A/N: I know convenient: P) I picked it up a brushed my fingers against it liking the way it felt. My stage fright gone I began. "This is a song I wrote called 'I Knew You Were Trouble' (Really by Taylor Swift, all rights go to her, I do not own the song)

"Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone

**I thought of Oliver and how he left.**

When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Till you put me down oh

**I thought of the all the times he called me and Idiot, I let the emotions run into the song.**

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know

That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

**Him making an excuse that I love Eugene, and walking away. The memories flooded me but I used them to my advantage.**

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

**How could I have thought he loved me? Tears streamed down my face but my voice did not waver.  
**  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

**How could he not see I loved him? Did he really think I loved his brother? Or was it that he was afraid?**

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

As the song ended I looked up and the people in the bar were on their feet, cheering and clapping. I looked over to Hime and she looked like shocked, I mouthed 'did I get the job?' She just stared and nodded her head. Encore was being shouted across the bar. I once again looked a Hime and she nodded. "Okay well I guess I have time for one more song before the next performer." I rattled my brain thinking of a good song. Well sticking with my 'Naru you suck I love you" album… "This last song is called Mean" (AU: Also but Taylor Swift)

"You, with your words like knives,  
And swords and weapons that you use against me.

You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like a nothing.

**Every time Oliver called me stupid making second guess myself.  
**

You, with your voice like nails on a chalk board, calling me out when I'm wounded.

**Me helping with the case, but gets shot down if Masako says something different**.

You, picking on the weaker man.

You can take me downnn,  
With just one single blow~

**Saying I am not a professional. I know I am not. Ugh concentrate on the song. Let your anger power your words.**

But you don't know,  
What you don't know!

Someday, I'll be, living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

**I will prove I am better, not weak, I will prove everything you thought about me wrong!**

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides,  
And your wildfire lies, and your humiliation.

You, have pointed out my flaws again.  
As if I don't already see them.

**Yes! I know I am reckless, and clumsy, and not all that smart! Thanks for telling me!**

I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out, cause I'll never impress you.  
I just want to feel okay again.

**I help with one case but it isn't enough is it? Will it ever be?**

I bet you got pushed around~  
Somebody made you cold.  
But the cycle ends right now.  
Because you can't lead me down that road.

**Hard life Oliver I know! Your life has been hard and painful, but news flash you are not the only one! I won't be cold like you!**

And you don't know,  
What you don't know.

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday I'll be,  
Big enough so you can't hit me.

**Ill prove you wrong.**

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now, in a bar,  
Talking over a football game.  
With that same big loud opinion,  
But nobody's listening.

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things.  
Drunk and grumbling on about,  
How I can't sing.

But all you are is mean.

All you are is mean,  
And a liar,

**Lying about your identity **

And pathetic,

**Not even trusting anyone, not truly being our friend**

And alone in life.

**You left. Your family is here**

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean!

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
YEAH-EAH!  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

**But my heart still says I love you.**

* * *

**_So how was it? I like the idea of Mai as a singer, not as a main thing, still a ghost hunting! It just has to work its way up there. Let me know how it is, reviews are very helpful. _**


	3. The in between

Chapter 3

**I will answer or comment on the reviews below. Sorry this chapter is so short but it was more of a filler chapter.**

**I sadly do not own ghost hunt! Maybe that's a good thing...**

* * *

I am tired! 2 weeks working at the bar & grill now formally known as 'Today is the day Bar&Grill.' I must say it is an amazing job. It makes me feel so happy! My studies have been going great, it looks like I am on track for graduating this year, which I am so grateful for. My dancing on the stage has gotten me bigger tips, guess I am not that rusty. One thing that is new on my lists of to dos, cause its not big enough already is maybe some self defense classes, make me stronger. Good thing that scum bag had no idea what he was doing, good kick to his goods and he was down for the count. But I do know that not all of them are going to be like that so I need help. The whole thing about controlling and working on my powers is at a standstill, Its harder to find a teacher than I thought. Another thing is I have been lets say a little more sensitive to my surroundings like I can see more than a normal person per say and smell more, just stuff like that. I need to get it under control. I know I know easy peasy well wrong not as easy and peasy as it sounds. I have it under control for now, but how long is questionable. I might have to call John or Monk or the gang, who I have been avoiding, except Masako, she thinks Oliver is a dick and I believe she has moved on, turns out we can be good friends. Maybe I will ask Masako to help. Hopefully she can. I am on my way home now, I will have to call her when I get there. I looked at my surroundings and noticed a shadowy figure. You know maybe I will call her now.

"Hey Masako its Mai." I said Masakos voice mail. I continued to talk and talk until I ran into my apartment and slammed the door locking it. (AU you thought something was going to happen :P). OMG I can't believe it. You know now that I think about it I don't think he was even looking at me. Huh well never can be too cautious I suppose. I am too worked up now to sleep. I think writing a song might work. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a song I had been working on for a while now, I just couldn't finish it. But I think I do know. Its called 'The Way I Loved You' (AU also by Taylor Swift I own nothing) Its about my relationship with Eugene and Oliver. How Gene is the nice, sweet and kind he is, and how Oliver is just frustrating and ugh. But that's the way I loved him. With the tips I am getting I am thinking I will be able to finally able to afford a teacher, hell they are expensive. I looked at the clock. 8:00 hmm I suppose I can start studying some English, If or when Oliver come back I am gonna scare him while talking in fluent English. Life seemed to be flowing smoothly, as I lay in my bed and closed my eyes, I thought of Oliver, for there is not a day that goes by without me thinking about him.

"Iv'e found her." The owner of the voice moved away from Mai's window and silently slipped into the shadows.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

'_**Guest' So the reason it seems to be going so fast is because I am pushing it fast. Like its kinda hard to explain but the beginning chapters are pretty much just to let you know what Mai has been doing in between different parts, I am not going to focus on this area to much, but soon something will come that I had to come up with.**_

'_**Constantlyklutzy' So I have been thinking on what you said about how the amount of things she learns needs to be in how much time he is gone. Well for my story he cant be gone for to long, but i need mai to be strong, that's what has been taking me so long to figure out. I finally came up with a plan. I am not sure how many people will like it or not like it. I'm pretty sure its good. I got the idea from another fanfic. **_

'**NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe**_** ' Thanks for the reviewing! I am glad you like my story, it is my first. :P**_

'**RieveVonBielefeld-YuunaSouma**_**' I shall be updating more often I went away on vacation and had no time for the computer, but I am back!**_

'_**Ducki9' Yeah I like it when mai is more cheerful it just really fits her personality. **_

_**'zerocchi' I know I didn't mean to only update so few of times but life you know. And I have to admit its hard cause I die everytime authors on fanfic do that on their stories...**_


	4. Screwed

**I do not own ghost hunt! Obviously...**

**Naru "Thank God"**

**Mai" Naru that's not nice! Wait i'm supposed to be mad at you"**

**Me "You know Naru, maybe i'll just kill Mai in the next chapter..." *grins evily***

**Mai "Yeah Naru! She will just kill me off in the next chapter...Wait WHAT!**

**Me"Don't worry Mai, I'm just kidding...Or am I"**

As I lay in my bed, incapable to go to sleep, because I feel like I am being watched, I am not sure if it is true or not but I am sure the hell not getting up to go check. Hey, I've seen the horror movies, where the girl goes and see what the scary sound is in her closet, while the people watching are screaming for her to run away. Yeah even I am not that stupid. So I lay in bed thinking about life and puppies anything to get my mind off the warning bells going off in my head. As slowly as humanly possible I reach over to get my phone that is lying on my bed side table. I flip it open and type in Monks number. Come on, come on, I silently say "hello? That's nice, sorry I can't come to the phone right now, leave me a message and I'll get back to you." I wanted to scream I always fall for that, I start talking and then I hear the rest of the message. I call 3 more times before giving up. I called every single person in the old SPR gang. Nothing. Is this ignoring Mai day? Then the sound I have been dreading can be heard through the apartment. One of my windows has been broken. I stifle and cry; I grabbed my phone and ran into my closet. I hear the foot steps outside my closet, and then I hear them fade away. Then my phone rings. It's Monk. No! Worst possible time to call! The footsteps are coming toward the closet again. I flip the phone open. "Monk, please, please help me! Someone is in-" I was cut off when the closet door slammed open reviling a man with a mask on. "Mai, Mai are you there?" I could hear Monks voice threw the phone, I was frozen in fear. The man reached down and grabbed me by my hair, it all happened in slow motion or at least that's what it felt like to me. I got a glimpse of his body and noted that he was tall, probably about 6 ft. He had muscle up and down his body, and his hair reached his shoulder, it was black hair, His eyes were a starling color of blue. As blue as the ocean. "Nooooo, please leave!" I begged, but of course he ignored me. "What do you want? My money is in the drawer in my dresser take it all!" I screamed. He just chuckled at me. "Now, now, now little girl, what makes you think I want your money?" He asked. The only part of his face I could see was his eyes and they were hungry. I kicked him in the jewels and ran as fast as I possibly could, dropping my phone in the process, I was torn between getting it or running away. I chose to run, a choice that could prove to be fatal.

**Like all the authors before me reviews make me happy! I was not going to update until I got another review but then I thought...You know maybe I should just update any way, cause I have an awesome Idea and I can't let it go to waste... But Please review it would mean a lot, Oh and any kingdom hearts fans please read my friends one shot called "Final Melody" by DefyingGravity95, It's very sad though, but it would mean lot if you guys read it... any way review!**


	5. And the world slows down

Ghost hunt chap 5

**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

Running is my only thought as I ran down the street in my bunny night shirt and short shorts. My breathing came out in pants, the air was cold and it was pouring. I was soaked and I was starting to slow down, but I could hear the footsteps behind me, he did not run after me he merely stayed behind me as if he was a cat that could pounce on the mouse any time but wanted to play with it first. I'm the mouse. His footsteps echoed down the street. Then before I knew it I ran directly into him. I tried running the other direction, but he grabbed my arm with a bone crushing grip, which snapped the bone in my arm like it was a twig. I cried in pain. He then started dragging me towards an ally, the hungry look still in his eyes. As we entered the alley he stripped me of my clothing. It was hours later that he finally stopped. He looked down at me. My eyes were closed tightly, tears no longer coming out of my eyes. Then I heard a voice that was my saving grace. "Mai!? Mai!? Where are you?" Monk yelled. "I'm right here!" I tried to yell but no sound came out, I looked up and saw the man's hand over my mouth, I bite it, drawing blood. "I'm here!" I yelled, I heard footsteps coming toward the ally. "You little Bitch. Know that I am Shin koi. You may be asking yourself 'why am I telling you this'. I want you to know the name of the man who kills you." I looked at the gun he pulled out of his pocket. Monk came down the alley just in time for him to see the Shin pull the trigger.

* * *

**So what did you think? Do you like the cliffy? I do... So anyway review!**

**Mai "I...You...YOU KILLED ME!"**

**Me "Come now Mai what did I tell you before...If only Naru was nicer... Maybe you could come back..."**

**Mai *Runs to Naru* "Be nicer Dammit! I'm to young to die!"**

**Naru *Glares at me* **

**Me *Runs in corner* *Whispers to readers* "This is my last words, if I don't post you will know I died. The culprits are Naru and Mai" "Run for your life!"  
"IF I GET 3 REVIEWS YOU MIGHT COME BACK"**

**Mai "PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! If you review I will give you all cookies!"**


	6. This is not happening

Chapter 6

**I do not own Ghost Hunt...But I can dream**

**Naru: Again thank God.**

**Me: You know what I'm not liking your attitude...**

**Mai: Okay you got your 3 reviews now bring me back!**

**Me:...**

**Mai: What the hell does that mean?! Don't ignore me dammit!**

**Me: *Starts to whistle***

**Mai: I...You...Can...Naru...Save...Aghhh!**

**Naru: I think you broke Mai**

**Me:... Oops**

Monks POV

The sound of the gunshot reverberated across the alley, making my ears ring. Before I could react the man ran away. I ran up to Mai, only to see a bullet wound in her head. But a shimmer of hope went through my body as I noticed that she was breathing. I called 911, they arrived at the scene 5 minutes later. They took Mai right out of my arms and put her on a gurney, and drove away. "Sir, are you her father?" A cop asked. "No, Just a friend." I said in a whisper. "I'm going to have to take you down to the station and ask you a few questions." The police officer said. I just nodded my head, my body and mind numb from what I had just witnessed. The whole ride down to the station, wondering how I will tell the SPR gang. The cop's phone rang. "yes? There must be something you can do…"There was a long pause. "Yes I will let him know." He said. "Um… sir I never did get your name. My name is Shiro Namakichi. "Shiro said. "You can just call me monk. Who was that on the phone?" I asked. "I'm sorry Monk but your friend did not make it. That was the hospital." Shiro said. "What….what do you mean?" I asked not wanting to believe what I have just heard. "Mai Taniyama, was pronounced dead 12:14 a.m. I am sorry."

**Mai:...WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT CHAPTER?!**

**Me: You know to be honest I don't know I was thinking of putting it in the last chapter but though nahhh...**

**Mai: What are you going to do now! Im...IM...I..I DIED! Your story will crash a burn and die hehe**

**Me: Um...Mai what are you doing...*looks at Mai who is writing in a note book in the corner***

**Mai: Plus you killed your favorite character!**

**Monk: What? No i'm her favorite**

**Ayako: Whoa Whoa whoa...It's obvious I'm the favorite**

**Me:*trys to ignore bickering* If you don't quiet down I might just kill you all! **

**Everyone :o**

**Lin: Anyway please review so StandInTheRain17 doesn't kill us...**

**Lin: Plus I am her favorite...**

**More bickering**

**Me: Okay please review, it makes me happy, maybe I will update sooner, don't you want to know what happens ;)**


	7. How can you say this is?

I** do not own ghost hunt... **

**Me: Naru if you say thank god one more time...**

**Naru: tha... I wasn't going to say anything**

**Me: Sure sure, whatever...**

**Naru: Oh and It is very possible to survive a gunshot wound to the head but not witho-**

**Me: *Covers Narus mouth* Shhhhh. Anyway... on with the story.**

Black was all that I could see. I tried to rub my eyes and open them but even with that I couldn't see my hand that I was waving in front of my face. I sighed, knowing that I had no control over what was happening to me. Am I Alive or dead? I feel like I should be dead. I tried to remember what had previously happened. Scenes flashed in front of my eyes. The emotions ran through me ten fold. I watched as I ran through the street tears streaking down my face. I turned away because I knew what would happen next. Then I watched as Monk came into the ally way just to see a bullet go through my head. Then the picture got fuzzy like bad reception on a TV. Then everything went black again. I wasn't sure what one I preferred. The scenes were disturbing but with the darkness I was void of any senses. Even my seemingly magical 6th sense has as abandoned me. I just laid there for what seemed like an eternity until finally I saw a spark of light.

**Monk POV**

This can't be happening! Our wonderful happy Mai...how can she be dead? It was like someone came and yanked the world right out from underneath my feet. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to the rest of the SPR gang. Yeah 'Hey so Mai died...' How could I tell anyone that? But I suppose they deserve to know. So I did just that I called every single one of the SPR gang but still couldn't tell them so I told them to meet me at the SPR building. I stood by the kitchenette an stared at the tea pot, that was never going to be filled with Mai's tea again. Ding. I heard the door open and I walked out into the main area, trying to keep a cool face. Masako was the last one in. I told them to all take a seat.

"Why did you call us all hear so early in the morning, if you can't tell its 3:00 A.M" Ayako said, yawning in the process. I just stared at her trying to force the words out of my mouth. Then I started to bawl. I sat down on the floor like a child and let the emotions rack through my body.

"Hey, Monk, I didn't...I wasn't trying to be mean I was just joking.." Ayako said her tone regretful. Then every took notice to the fact that we had one less member with us.

"Monk, where is Mai?" Masako asked. I just kept crying, until I got a hold of my self.

"Mai is not coming" I said. They stared at me not understanding what I was saying.

"Is she sick? Is she hurt? We should go see her!" Yasu said his tone escalating.

"No, Yasu, Mai is not coming ever. Or Beloved Mai died this morning." I said in a whisper. The room broke out into shouts and crying.

**Naru POV**

****I sat in my office, looking over case files, not finding one that looked interesting enough to investigate. Japan always did have better cases. I thought, no, It's better to be here, where I belong. I was about to stand up, when a sharp pain filed my chest. It was enough to make me black out from the pain. I opened my eyes to come face to face with my brother Gene.

"You-You were supposed to move on!" I shouted at Gene. He just stared at me. I was not sure why he did not scream back or even look away.

"I don't think you understand what I am needed to do, even after being ali-dead." He said but the last part I did not catch.

"Then explain to me why you are here?" I said my face the familiar mask I have always worn.

"It's not my place to say, but brother, you need to get back to Japan." He looked down at the floor.

"Why? Japan holds no meaning to me, there is nothing there for me." I said not able to look at him anymore.

"Just...Just do it, and do it now or it might all be over, nothing will be able to stop what is already in motion." He said but he started to disappear, and slowly I opened my eyes to find I was back in my room. I looked around and ran to my computer buying a two plane tickets to Japan, because I had a feeling that my beloved troublesome, tea making assistant was in trouble.

**Sooo how was that? I thought I would throw in a little romance in there, not much but enough? What do you think is going to happen?**

**Me: *Laughs evilly* I know what happens..**

**Naru: That's a lie... You are just making this up as you go.**

**Me: SO not true! I totally know whats..going to...happen...next. FINE I don't, but I have a idea, sort of, I think... Leave me alone! **

**Naru: This is why I should write this story. It would be perfectly organized...**

**Mai: Yeah totally organized and boring... Now back on track I AM STILL DEAD! WTF!**

**Me: *Starts to run away from Mai who has a knife* Ahhhh as I run please review! It may just save my life!**

**Mai: Victory is mine!**


	8. Punishment

**Hello! I know that my chapters need to be longer, so I will try to do so. But saying that If they are longer that means slower updates. And you know school takes the spirit out of my life! Just kidding kind of…_ Italics are inner thoughts._**

**Naru: Good you need to do school so you are not stupid…**

**Me:…..**

**Naru: See you can't even form sentences…**

**Me:….**

**Mai: She can't talk her has duct tape on her mouth….**

**Me: *Try's to get out of duct tape***

**Mai: I am making her write the next chapter so no distractions….MAKE ME ALIVE!**

**Mai: Since she can't talk StandInTheRain17 does not own Ghost Hunt…**

**Naru: Good now I can say thank God…**

**Me: *glares***

**Mai: Anyway enjoy!**

Naru POV

Our flight left in one week, I would have liked to leave sooner but my mother and father insisted that I finish things here then go. They said whatever is in Japan can wait another week. I wish I knew how wrong she was. As I drummed my fingers against the desk, I tried to focus on my work but I just kept running over my conversation with Gene._ What did he say, it sounded like he slipped up but I just can't remember what he had said._ I looked at my calendar; this was going to be a long week.

Masako POV

_Mai…all those times I was mean to you, every time we argued, even the times we laughed. I will never get to relive those moments. Oh Mai, how could you go and leave us behind? Why didn't I help her more after Oliver left?_ These questions kept swarming my head as I try to lie in my bed to go to sleep, but sleep eluded me, and I knew this was my punishment.

Ayako POV

I_…how…why….Mai my beautiful friend, why didn't I be more of a mother figure to you? I knew you did not have one yet I avoided it. I knew full well where you lived, I knew it was dangerous but I never said anything. I never tried to help. What if that and what if this._ All these questions flew in my head a million miles an hour as I lie in bed trying to go to sleep, but sleep eludes me, and I knew this was my punishment.

Monk POV

_I was there. I had been right there with her and I couldn't even save the poor girl. My beautiful friend, why didn't I be more of a father to you? You needed someone to be there for you and all that time I thought I was. I knew that that was not the truth, I told myself that so I would sleep better at night. I should have helped you, I should have done so much more for you and yet I didn't and now I will never be able to help you ever again._ Memories of Mai dying in my arms blocked everything else out of my mind as I lie in bed trying to go to sleep, but sleep eludes me, and I knew this was my punishment.

John POV

_Mai, this was not your time. Why would the mighty God I believe in take such an innocent child like you away so early? I prayed to God all day asking him why, why, why!? Then I started to ask if I was to blame. Was this the way things happen when you just don't help someone you care about? Lovely Mai, who had no family. We were supposed to be her family. I was not the brother I should have been. I did not protect Mai the way I thought I did, now I know._ I still kept praying in my bed, praying this was all a nightmare and when I awoke Mai would be here, but I knew that I was living in a nightmare. I kept asking God even as I try to go to sleep, but sleep eludes me, and I knew this was my punishment.

Yasu POV

_Mai, I made you laugh, I made you happy, or so I thought. I could see the smiles you forced yet I thought nothing of it. I told myself you were fine, only to reassure myself. To ease the guilt of not doing enough for you. Me who should have been your big protective brother, only told jokes, but when it came to the serious stuff, I blanked out. Why did you have to leave Mai? How can we go on? You, Mai, who was the glue that kept us together. Now with you gone, I am afraid we will fall apart._ As I lie in bed the thoughts of Mai's forced smiles ran through my head, I try to sleep, but sleep eludes me, and I knew this was my punishment.

Third person POV

The next morning everyone got a phone call, from the number one tea addicted narcissist himself, telling them that he was coming back in one week. One thought that all of the SPR members shared was... _How the hell were they going to tell Naru?_

**Ok now don't kill me I know that was not very long but…baby steps….**

**Naru: It is not baby steps, you are supposed to be doing homework and you are doing this instead, and you're afraid of getting in trouble cause your mom is scary *Shivers*…**

**Me: *opens mouth to retort, then realizes Naru is right**and still had duct tape on mouth. Why you may ask***

**Mai: She still has duct tape on her mouth because…I AM STILL DEAD! I AM NOT EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER!*mumbles torture methods***

**Me: *Trying to get readers attention***

**Mai: Now what should I do first….Rip all of your manga apart?**

**Me: *faints***

**Naru: *pokes her with a stick* I think you killed her…**

**Mai: Oh well….wait! Noooo if she is dead who will make me alive?! *Slaps me* Wake up dammit!**

**Lin: Well hopefully she lives or no chapters….Well maybe hearing reviews will revive her…**

**Mai: *listens to Lin* that's a great Idea! REVIEW!**


	9. Well that sucks

**Ok so this chapter is going to be longer! Just as my awesome reviewers asked for! And thanks to my beta DefyingGravity95 and NotQuiteHumanAnymore, they are helping me with my grammar and spelling errors.**

**Naru: Yeah now people will be able to actually read your story…**

**Me: *Sigh***

**Naru: It's a good thing you're alive, but why do you still have duct tape on your mouth?**

**Mai: If you haven't noticed I am not alive, or in the story, so the duct tape will remain, until further notice…*tears apart Naruto manga.***

**Me: hsgggs hhsgbhsujzjh sjjsjdjj!**

**Iin: I am not allowed to tell you what she said...lets go with she is...upset...**

**Me:hahjd hdhsic dhfbhh sijfrhfg rhfburfjd sjdfrbbfr! Hadgashhhhhhjk**

**Lin: She said 'Now you have my readers helping you Mai! **********...**

**Lin: Yeah I can't say that...**

**Naru: Doesn't she need to, you know, eat and drink?**

**Mai: Maybe but oh well, she can just wait…I WANT TO LIVE! You don't understand Naru you are alive. You don't know how we dead people feel…**

**Gene: Yeah us, poor poor dead people…**

**Mai: When did you get here?**

**Gene: Just now, anyway on with the story….StandInTheRain17 does not own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape or form.**

**Naru POV**

The clock would not move any faster, no matter how much I willed it to. So I tried to focus on my work, I was almost done, at least until my father gave me more 'needed' work. Although, I can see he is just trying to stall me, luckily the plane tickets were already purchased. And as I predicted my father came in.

"Sorry Noll, but I have some more paperwork for you to do; well I'll just leave you to it then." He said making a hasty retreat. The glare I had given him, probably said 'I am so not in the mood, leave or I will kill you.' So once again I looked at the clock willing it to move faster. _Six more days, please be alright Mai._

**Mai POV**

The light started to get brighter and brighter until I could no longer look and had to shield my eyes. Once the light died down I opened my eyes and I was amazed at what I was looking at. It was the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. Every kind of flower you could imagine, it would be in this meadow. You could hear the birds singing and the wind rustle through the trees. The sun seemed to be shining in every direction, making everything look even more stunning. I didn't know what to do in the meadow, so I did what I always did when I was clueless I sang a song. And just as I was about to, I heard someone else sing. I was mesmerized by the song. It sounded so familiar.

(A/N: I do not own this song, obviously. Lucy by skillet)

**Hey Lucy, I remember your name...**

**I left a dozen roses on your grave today;**

**I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away;**

**I just came to talk for a while,**

**I got some things, I need to say...**

**Now that it's over,**

**I just wanna hold her,**

**I'd give up all the world to see,**

**That little piece of heaven looking back at me;**

**Now that it's over,**

**I just wanna hold her;**

**I've gotta live with the choices I made,**

**And I can't live with myself today...**

**Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday...**

**They said it'd bring some closure to say your name;**

**I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance,**

**But all I got are these roses to give,**

**And they can't help me make amends...**

**Now that it's over,**

**I just wanna hold her,**

**I'd give up all the world to see,**

**That little piece of heaven looking back at me;**

**Now that it's over,**

**I just wanna hold her;**

**I've gotta live with the choices I made,**

**And I can't live with myself today...**

**Here we are,**

**Now you're in my arms;**

**I never wanted anything so bad...**

**Here we are,**

**For a brand new start;**

**Living the life that we could've had...**

**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,**

**Me and Lucy never wanna end!**

**Just another moment in your eyes,**

**I'll see you in another life,**

**In heaven, where we never say goodbye!**

**Now that it's over,**

**I just wanna hold her,**

**I'd give up all the world to see,**

**That little piece of heaven looking back at me;**

**Now that it's over,**

**I just wanna hold her;**

**I've gotta live with the choices I made,**

**And I can't live with myself today!**

**Here we are,**

**Now you're in my arms;**

**Here we are,**

**For a brand new start;**

**Got to live with the choices I've made,**

**And I can't live with myself today!**

**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,**

**Me and Lucy never wanna end!**

**I got to live with the choices I've made,**

**And I can't live with myself...**

**Today...**

**Hey Lucy, I remember your name...**

When the song ended, I was in an almost hypnotic state. _Why had that song sounded so familiar?_ Like I had heard it my whole life, but I couldn't actually recall a time I had heard it. Then the world started to spin, like, literally. My body was still, but the meadow began to circle around me until it turned into a forest. But this forest was dead, I looked around and had to stifle a scream. All around me on the ground lay human bodies, all bloody and cut up; the blood making the ground red. There were human limbs strewn all around me. I wanted to close my eyes, but it was like I had no control over my body. Then I started to walk, and no matter where I went bodies littered the ground. And the further I walked into the forest the bodies were in worse condition than the previous ones; these looked like they had been torn apart by an animal. Then eaten and, then left to rot in the sun for a week. The smell was so rank I threw up, then I started to dry heave, as there was nothing left to throw up. I looked to my right and saw another body, but unlike the others this one was moving, and all its body parts were in the correct place. I ran to him, not caring that I did not know who this person was or why they were here in the forest of dead bodies. I was going so fast I ran into him nearly knocking him over.

"I'm sorry!" I said to the stranger as they got their balance, while steadying me as well. The man's grip was firm, and when he backed away I got a good look at him. He had black cargo pants on with a black overcoat, he had a hood that covered his facial features, but by just looking at him I could tell he was in about his early thirties and he had a lot of muscles.

"Why are you here? Why am I here? What is this place? How did I get here?" I just kept rambling off questions, not even caring that he would probably not answer them, I was just glad to not be alone.

" You should know why you are here, Mai. And if you do not I suppose I will just have to jog your memory." The hooded man said. But I slowly backed away, my face painted with horror. I screamed so loud I could have been heard throughout the whole forest. I knew that voice it was—

**Gene POV**

I was in the astral plane when I heard a scream, a very familiar scream at that. I wanted to run to her, to help her but it was like I was a prisoner, I could not move from here, and go there. So I sat down, and prayed to any god that would listen to protect the unfortunate brunette girl. _Noll hurry up…_

**Monk POV**

I looked down at the flowers in the shop, trying to decide what flowers Mai would like. We had to set up Mai's funeral... The word still sounded foreign. Now that I think about it I didn't know that much about Mai. I just knew that her parents died when she was younger, and she lived on her own.. I never asked any personal questions, I mean hell we didn't find out she was an orphan until the bloodstained labyrinth case. _How could we call us her friends?_ _Oh God speaking of friends, we weren't her only friends. She had friends at school. How would I tell them? I mean I didn't even know them_! Just some stranger telling you your friend died, yeah that would go over well. I chuckled humorlessly. The lady at the counter gave me a questioning glance, I just smiled. I looked back at the flowers, I couldn't do this, I couldn't bury a friend. I quickly left the flower store, trying not to let the grief take a hold of me again.

**Unknown POV**

"She may prove to be more powerful than we first thought. No matter, she can still be broken, and that I will gladly do myself." I looked around the room, I saw a chorus of head nods and I knew I had them all wrapped around my finger. No one will stop this, for it has already began.

**Oh no! Who did Mai see? Who is this unknown person? What does Gene know? Why is Naru not doing his paperwork?!**

**Naru: You know Paperwork isn't everything**

**Me:*looks at Naru, eyes bulging out of head.***

**Naru: What life is all about tea, really**

**Mai: Figures**

**Me: ahd shd jkaj djsidj hhhhsua hdhghgdhsg**

**Mai: What she said was, 'you were in this chapter please let me go'**

**Mai: No I just don't want to, I like being in charge!**

**Naru: Mai with you in charge the world will burn down**

**Mai: *throws pillow at Naru***

**Naru: Did you just throw a pillow at me? *Rolls up sleeves* Its on**

**Mai and Naru *Pillow fight***

**Me: hdhha hdddg djjdjf ahdsagjkd ajshj ajdjga haookdhd ajdhasj**

**Lin: She said 'Please review and save me from these crazy people!'If you review I will update faster!" **


	10. The case of nightmares

**There is a flashback in this chapter that may go on for a couple more chapters, hope you enjoy. It will remain a flashback unless I say otherwise.**

**Naru: ….**

**Me: I'm alive!**

**Naru: How did you escape?**

**Me: Um.. wel-I-you-Um… its a secret.**

**Naru: Wheres Mai?**

**Me: Um… I don't own Ghost Hunt...**

**Naru POV**

Damn! Why is this week not going faster? It is so frustrating to just sit here. The longer I wait the more anxious I feel. I feel like if I don't do something soon I will be too late. This reminds me of a case we once had.

**Flashback- Naru POV**

As I sit at my desk twirling my pencil in a circle I try to think of something to do, I have already looked at all the files, then looked at them again, cleaned my office, then cleaned it again. And now I sit bored out of my mind. At least we have a client coming today. I really hope that they have a good case, otherwise… well let's not think of otherwise. Then I heard a knock on the door, I quickly lunged to get a book from the book shelf, and sat in my chair, trying to look like I am doing something important.

"Um…The client is here…So if you could come out, that would be great." Mai said, though the way she said it is as if she had lost all her confidence. I think this might be an interesting case indeed.

**Lin POV**

I sat at my desk checking my Facebook (AN: I don't know if they have this…but here it does!)There was nothing else I could do; I mean honestly what do people think I do on my computer. Its not like I am just typing to type. I'm not a robot! No matter how much I wish to be…Then a knock brought me back to reality. I quickly grabbed the mouse for the computer, and clicked out of my Facebook and pretended to be typing something really important.

"The client is here…So please come out; I am making tea would you like any?" Mai asked, her voice shaking. I just nodded my head, letting her know I would be coming out, and I would like tea. Though her voice was not that of the happy go lucky Mai that I knew, I couldn't put my finger on it but I had a feeling that this would be a curious case.

**Mai POV- 15 Minutes prior**

I was pretending to be doing the work that seemed to be growing on my desk, but it just did not catch my attention. I was trying so hard not to fall asleep. Then I heard the bell, indicating that the client was here. What I hadn't expected was for the client to come over to me and pull me right out of my chair. I fell with a light thump. The look on my face must have been a sight because, realization came to clients face and she backed up.

"Oh my. I am so sorry miss! I- You—I—ghost—" the client now identified as a lady, tried to explain, but she just kept tripping over her words.

"It's okay; you just startled me is all." I said trying to put the woman at ease.

"My name is Mai Taniyama, your Yuzu Kamich, correct?" I said, putting my best smile on my face. I led Yuzu to the couch, sitting down next to her. I looked over her body and noticed that her Blue shirt and long white skirt were ruffled, and her bright blond hair uncombed, all in all she looked like she left in a hurry.

"Yes that is correct. I apologize once again. I am just so scared, I was worried I would not be able to find this place but, the neon sign on the door really helped." Yuzu said. I tried to stifle a laugh, I had talked Naru into putting the sign there, I was tired of people asking if this was SPR, so now the sign is kind of hard to miss.

"Would you like some tea, coffee, or water?" I asked, trying to calm the poor woman down.

"Tea sounds lovely thank you." I had just got up when I felt a presence of something very sinister. Something straight out of a nightmare. Then I started to see images, red crayon on the walls, a little girl holding a doll. Then the images came faster, it felt like they were being jammed into my mind. Two girls, talking having a good time when the lights turned off, and all that was left was pitch darkness. Screams erupted from everywhere, right, left, up and down, then silence.

"Miss. Are you okay? Miss!" Yuzu said.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I just have a headache." I said. I walked into the kitchen and started to make tea.

"I am going to go get my boss, the tea is almost done." I tried to smile but it came out forced. Then I went to Naru's, dunge- um, office. I hope this case isn't what it looks like. But of course, why would fate be nice to me now? I am so screwed, the images showed me other things, things that just might come to haunt me later. This case might just be the conjuring.

**Well I hope you liked it. This case will be going on for a little while, like a couple chapters. So obviously if you have seen the movie, I am basing this case after, then I will tell you I am making a couple changes. If you haven't seen the movie, I suggest you do. It was positively terrifying. But I do not Own most of the idea for this case, it is based off of a movie.**

**Naru: You still didn't anwser my question. Where's Mai?**

**Me:...*Slowly moves toward the door***

**Naru: Where are you going? Hey come back here!**

**Me*Runs for dear life***

**Lin: Please review, and if you can guess what the movie is, I will give you a ice cream cone… Though it shouldn't be that hard to figure out. Any way StandInTheRain17 is very happy when you review and when you do not she is sad… I'm going to make sure Naru doesn't kill her, um… so bye.**


End file.
